One Mistake After Another
by littleboots1996
Summary: Connie receives a phone call which changes everything. The one person who knows her back to front is home and possibly staying, but he's with someone else. What will happen when the pair are left alone together?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is going to be a short series (4 chapters) because I had some ideas but they didn't all fit together properly... Please review and let me know what you think about this, thanks! Apologies for any typos/mistakes. Laura xx**

Chapter 1 – Old introductions

Connie was sitting in her office completing some paperwork when her phone began to ring. She looked at it and noticed there was no number. "Hello Connie Beauchamp." She wasn't prepared for what she heard next but it didn't matter. _"Hello I'm a nurse from St James hospital. We have a Sam Strachan here and you're down as his next of kin contact. He was involved in a car accident however is in a stable condition."_ Connie froze not sure how to answer that. Last she knew he was in America, how had he ended up here again, and why was she his next contact?

Connie finished on the phone and had arranged for Sam to be transferred to Holby. They were quiet and had no major traumas, so it would be easier for them to do this awkward meeting here. She asked Noel to come and get her as soon as he arrived, not giving him any reason as to why.

Sam was in the ambulance being driven to Holby when he woke up. "Morning sunshine, I'm Dixie and I'm a paramedic. You were involved in a car accident and were treated at St James. You're being transferred to Holby, bosses orders apparently." Sam had no clue what she was really on about, but was ready to just sleep again when they came to a stop. They got him out of the back and wheeled him into the hospital. "Noel, this is the transfer from St James. I'll go to the side room, let Mrs Beauchamp know." Bollocks. The penny dropped and he knew exactly why he was here.

Connie was sitting in the office she shared with the clinical lead Zoe Hanna when Noel came to her office. "Your transfer is here, Dixie took him to the side room by resus." She nodded and thanked him as she got up and prepared herself for this.

Opening the door she saw he was asleep. Connie walked in and read through his notes which had been bought with him from St James. "Jesus Christ Sam what did you do this time?" She hadn't noticed that he was awake and didn't expect his response. "In my defence it wasn't my fault this time." She looked up and saw him looking towards her. "Not quite how I saw me telling you I was back again either."

Connie stood at the end of the bed looking at him. "Why are you here Sam, and why am I still your next of kin?" He closed his eyes as the pain in his temple increased, that had been happening a lot recently. "I had work here, so I'm back for a while. Lucy is on her way out too, it could be for a bit longer than we originally thought out here." Lucy was Sam's girlfriend, and Connie had no interest in how 'great' she was. Grace had told her all about the times they'd met when she was over there. Connie wanted to be happy for them, but it seemed like they had the perfect little family going when Grace was there, and it was hard to accept that.

"Why'd you transfer me here if you just wanted to find that out. Couldn't you have phoned?" Connie turned her back and went to walk out on Sam when he spoke again. "Answer me one question Connie. Why didn't you answer any of my calls the last few months?" She shrugged, "I figured if it was that important and to do with Grace you'd have gotten a message to me somehow."

That was it, Connie left the room then and acted as though she had never met Sam in her life. She went about her day again, and left Sam to be treated by the other nurses in the hospital. Stranger things had happened, and having him around for a bit wouldn't be one of them.

"Connie, I've got to get home it's Louis-" "Go Charlie, don't worry. Make sure he's okay, call me if you need anything at all." Charlie nodded and left the hospital. It was almost the end of Connie's day anyway, so she went to her office to get her bags. She saw a note left on her desk as she was picking up some files. _Connie, I'm around for the next few months still yet. Please, if you get a chance call me._ She put the paper in the bin and let the office for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The first mistake

Sam was working in various hospitals in order to asses certain areas, before heading back to America. He would have explained that to Connie given the chance, but he had to go to Holby today anyway so she'd find out soon enough.

He'd been here for a month already and had only seen Connie through meeting up with Grace. She wasn't at boarding school anymore so it was easy to see her whenever he wanted to. He hadn't only come back for the work, he had wanted to see Connie but obviously that wasn't reciprocated.

Sam got to the hospital and was greeted by Zoe. "Sam Strachan? I'm Dr Hanna, clinical lead. Let me show you around quickly so you know where everything is." Zoe was walking him around when they bumped into Connie. She knew he was back so it was no shock, but she wasn't sure why he was here again. "Mrs Beauchamp, Mr Strachan is looking around the department the next couple of weeks." Sam looked at her "Connie, good to see you again." She nodded "Yeah, you too Sam." Zoe looked between them "You know each other?" Connie nodded and turned to Zoe "Sam is Grace's father." She then turned and left them to it, returning to her job.

Zoe and Sam were walking around the department when he stopped for a moment. "Sorry, do you know where Connie would have gone? I think I should speak to her, save you all from it anyway." Zoe smiled and pointed him in the right direction.

Connie was finding some supplies in the store room when she heard the door open and close behind her. Thinking nothing of it and assuming it was another member of staff she continued searching the shelves. When she finally stood up and turned around she looked at who was standing there. "Sam, how did you get in here?" "Zoe told me you were up here… I needed to speak to you. Something happened recently and since it I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

He didn't know what he was expecting her to say to that. "Sam, you have a girlfriend at home who loves you. Why are you standing here with me?" Sam stepped closer but Connie put out her hand stopping him. "Con, believe me I've tried… Every time I'm with her, I end up thinking about you. How we used to be." Connie shook her head "Don't do this Sam … I can't do this…" Her hand was against his chest but she let it fall when he tried moving closer to her again. They were standing inches apart but Connie couldn't bring herself to look at him. He put his hand under her chin lifting it up slightly and kissed her.

Connie didn't even have time to think about what she was doing before she did it. Her hands went around his neck and kissed him back. Soon enough Sam's hands were around Connie's waist and it was getting more heated with each second. "We shouldn't be doing this-" "There's a lot of things we should have never done." He kissed her again and Connie kissed him back. She pushed him backwards towards the wall as they continued kissing each other. "Sam, what about-" "Don't. Please, right now I don't want to think about it."

Connie looked up at Sam before leaning back in to kiss him again. She pushed him back slightly "We can't. I won't let this happen again, because in the end it'll be me here when you leave again." Connie went to walk away but Sam wouldn't let her go. "Connie, if you wanted this then I wouldn't leave." She shook him off and opened the door "Go home to Lucy, Sam." She closed the door and that was that.

Connie was working in her office most the afternoon while Sam continued around the department. "Hey Connie, is everything alright? You've been really quiet." She looked over to Zoe and just nodded. "Everything's fine, or it will be anyway." Zoe smiled and got up to leave the office, leaving Connie alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait in updating :) Will try and be more regular with this over the next few weeks. I've decided to make this longer than 4 chapters too, please keep reviewing I love seeing what you think. Thank you, Laura xx**

Chapter 3 – Only time will tell

Sam was coming to the end of his first week at Holby to Connie's happiness. They had spoken since that first day, but not for long. Connie kept pushing him away or shutting him out. It was best for the both of them, she just wished he would see that.

Grace was spending the weekend on a school trip, so Connie had the house to herself for a while. She was finishing at the hospital when she heard Sam on the phone. "Lucy, if you want to go home to America, then go home because I'm not at the moment… I know, but it's work…" Connie rolled her eyes at that, whatever. She left the office with her coat on and folders filling her arms. Sam watched her leave and called after her "Connie!" She stepped outside and stopped waiting for him.

"What, is this 'just work' too or are you going to lie to me now as well?" Sam didn't once look away from Connie, instead just followed her when she walked to the car. "Sam what is it you want?" She put all the files in the car and shut the boot. "You don't get it, do you?" Connie looked at Sam and didn't understand what he was talking about. "I think the cancer's come back, I'm not here for work Connie… I'm seeing a specialist here again. Lucy doesn't know, she doesn't know I had it before."

Connie couldn't believe what he was saying was true. "It can't be-" "Well it might be, okay. Now you know why I had to come back here. The only thing that made sense in my head was how I felt about you. Why I have no idea but it was." Connie looked at Sam "We can't talk out here. Get in the car." She opened the door and climbed in waiting for him to do the same. As soon as he did she started the car and headed home.

They drove in silence and walked into the house quietly too. Connie went to the kitchen and leant against the surface. He couldn't be ill again, he needed to be okay. Sam walked in behind her and turned her around to face him. "I didn't want to tell you, especially not like that." Connie moved the hair from her face and looked up at him. "I can't go through this alone Con, I couldn't last time-" "Don't, you're not alone… You never were. I will always be here, and so would Lucy if she knew." He shook his head. "You don't get it, I don't want her in this."

They sat down, neither of them speaking for a while until Sam stood up. "I guess I better go home." He walked out of the living room and got to the front door before Connie moved. "Sam!" He was walking out the door when she got there. "You can't go home like this… Just wait." He turned back to look at Connie and saw the tears in her eyes again. Walking back towards her he stood a short distance from her again. "Connie-" She shook her head "Don't Sam… Don't make this harder than it already is."

Next thing she knew he was stepping through the door and pushing her against it as soon as it was shut. Sam's lips crashed against hers and she put her arms around his neck. Sam's hands fell to her waist and held on to her. She pushed him backwards slightly and turned around so she was walking back towards her bedroom. "We can't keep doing this to her-" "We can't stop this either…" Sam kissed her again and walked with her still in front of him.

As soon as Sam took off his shirt, he undid Connie's dress and leant over her on the bed. Connie's hands went around his neck as she kissed him again. They parted for breath when Connie looked up at him. "What are we doing Sam?" He kissed her again before answering her "I don't know, but does it not feel right to you?" She didn't know what to do. It did feel right, but it felt so wrong at the same time. He moved forward again and kissed her neck before kissing her lips again.

Connie woke up in his arms a while later. She had never wanted anything more than this, but it wasn't fair on anyone else involved. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed just sitting there. She put her head in her hands and felt the tears begin to fall. Sam had felt her move away and he heard her crying at the side of the bed. He moved over and turned Connie round to look at him, "Hey… Con, talk to me." She just leant into his shoulder and continued to cry.

When she was able to talk again she looked up at Sam. "We can't do this because it's selfish. I can't be with you when you've got a girlfriend at home that you've got a life with in America." Sam hugged Connie closer to him before letting go a little. "You're right… I'm sorry Con, I'm sorry." He hugged her again before getting up and putting his shirt back on.

He stood up looking back at her once more before leaving the room. He got downstairs and noticed several phone calls from Lucy. He phoned her back as he looked around the room he was in before leaving the house. "Hey, I'm so sorry…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Love hurts

It had been almost two weeks since Sam and Connie had last spoken to each other, and it wasn't becoming any easier for Connie. Zoe was sitting in the office with her when Sam knocked on the door. "Sorry, I just came to say goodbye."

Connie didn't look up from what she was doing while Zoe continued to speak to Sam. "That's early, I thought you were here another week." Sam nodded "I was, but things have changed… I've got to go to another hospital and then I'm back home again." He was looking at Connie now but she wasn't looking at him. She knew if she looked up, she wouldn't be able to control it anymore.

"Okay, well thank you for having me around here. It's been really good to be back again." Sam shook hands with Zoe and left the office. "Do you want to tell me what's happened?" Zoe looked straight at Connie who finally stopped what she was doing. "He was obviously here for you, not to say goodbye to me and you just sat there." Connie leant back in her chair before speaking to Zoe "He has a girlfriend Connie, I can't be around him while he has because things always happen-" "That's ridiculous Connie, stop making excuses." Connie sighed then looked at Zoe "I slept with him… Last week. He needs to get home again, he needs to forget me."

Connie got up and left the office to get some fresh air. She walked outside and around the corner to see Max sitting on the wall having a break. "You look like you could use one of these." Max offered her the cigarette packet. She didn't normally, and she didn't know why she felt she should take one but she did. He passed her the lighter and took it back before leaving her alone outside.

Connie sat up on the wall and just thought. After a few minutes someone rounded the corner and sat next to her. "Don't leave or bite my head off, just listen. I had an appointment here yesterday, the cancer's not back." Connie exhaled and physically relaxed looking over at him. "That's good news Sam, really good." He smiled looking over at Connie "I'm also moving back here in a few months. I broke up with Lucy, take that how you want but you were right the other week… It isn't fair."

Sam jumped up from the wall and walked away. He stopped and turned back to look at Connie "If you want this… Us, then meet me tomorrow afternoon." Connie looked up to see Sam still standing there. "I didn't think you smoked-" She looked down "I don't, just a spare of the moment thing…" She got rid of it and watched Sam turn to walk away. Now she had to choose, stay or go and see him?

 _The next day_

Connie didn't have to be in work until lunch time but she was already awake and ready by 9 o'clock. She got dressed into a tight black skirt and white blouse before putting her hair back. She slipped on her heels and grabbed her car keys.

When she got into the ED, it was pretty busy and Zoe was begging for some help. "What have you got?" Zoe began reeling off the stats of the patient as Connie helped to calm them down. Today would be a long day and it was only just beginning.

The first chance Zoe and Connie got to have a break was 1 o'clock. They walked into the office and sat down sighing. "Well that was fun… It's already lunch time and I want to go home." Connie suddenly looked at the time and panicked. "What's wrong?" Connie didn't know whether she wanted to go or not. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." Zoe moved to sit on the sofa next to Connie. "It's obviously something if it's got you like this."

Connie took out her phone and noticed she had a message from Sam. Zoe saw the name that was written on her phone and put a hand on Connie's arm. "Go and see him before you regret it… Because you know you will." Connie looked at Zoe "Go, we can handle things here until you come back." Connie stood up and picked her keys up from her desk before walking towards the door. "Zoe. Thank you." She smiled back and wandered out of the door towards her car.

She drove well over the speed limit, and she didn't know what made her do so. It's not like Sam was going to disappear in the few extra minutes it would have taken. She stopped her car down the street from Sam's house. Getting out of the car she began to walk up to the door and stopped when the door opened.

Sam figured she wasn't coming and so picked his bags up and went for the door. He opened it and nearly fell over the woman standing on his door step. "Connie- I didn't think you were coming." She looked at the bags behind him "Where are you going? I didn't think you left for a few weeks." He shook his head "I fly tomorrow now, I just wanted to get back to sort things out there and come home again." Sam moved out the way and let Connie come in. "What about Lucy, is she going back with you tomorrow?"

They walked through to the empty living area. "She still thinks we have a chance to be something together, I haven't told her I'm not staying in America yet." Connie couldn't believe it, he was still lying. She threw her hands in the air "One minute you're over, the next minute you're not." Sam walked up to Connie. "We're through. Me and Lucy are done for good. I don't love her Con." Sam moved his hands either side of her face. "Please, you have to believe me when I say that."

"Where is she now?" Sam looked back across the room at Connie who was sitting down. "Went to get something from the shop, why does that matter?" Connie stood up "I should go before she gets back." She went towards the front door but Sam caught up to her and held onto her wrist. "Connie… Look at me." When she turned around he moved right in front of her. Sam moved forward and kissed Connie, putting one hand behind her head and the other round her back. Connie kissed him back running her hands through his hair.

Sam lifted Connie up while still kissing her and walked towards his room. Connie would hate him for this, but he could cope with that. Right now he needed to know she still felt the same way about him and this was his way of knowing.

 **So I've decided to actually make this longer than originally planned, please keep reviewing. Thank you! :) Laura xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Really short but it's just a filler chapter :) Please continue to review**

Chapter 5 – Starting again

Sam had left for America and been there for almost a month. Connie didn't speak much to him but he text her most days. She never got round to answering him because she was keeping herself busy with work. She didn't think she would miss him this much when he left, especially when they had spent years apart.

"Morning Zoe, how are you?" The clinical lead walked in with her notorious sun glasses on, which could mean only one thing. "Good night?" Zoe dumped her bags and slumped down in her chair. Connie dug out some tablets from her desk drawer and handed them to her friend with a glass of water. "Here… Wow I hope it was worth it." Zoe laughed finally taking the glasses off.

During the day Connie walked outside for a quick breather after treating a patient who strongly smelt of all kinds of alcohol. As she went outside her phone began to ring which never normally happened, unless Grace had done something at school. "Hello Connie-" "Con, it's Sam. Do you ever check who's ringing you before answering?" She smiled as soon as she heard his voice and struggled to wipe it from her face. "What do you want, I'm at work."

Connie sat down on a bench listening to all the rubbish Sam was spouting about America. She got up and started to walk back into the hospital. "Okay, there must be something you needed to tell me otherwise you wouldn't have tried to make me laugh with all of that first." Got it in one. "I'm not going to be back for another month. Company need me to finish something before I can come home. To you." She hated the idea of having to wait even longer but if it meant it was something more permanent she could wait. "I won't lie and say it's fine, but I'll manage. Just come home soon, please."

They said their goodbye's as Zoe handed Connie a letter. "Bye Sam." This gained a raised eyebrow from Zoe as she didn't know they were still talking. "This looks formal…" Connie avoided any questions she knew Zoe had for her. "Woah, wait… Sam? Isn't he in America?" Connie nodded "Until the end of the month, then he's back. Are you going to go to this?" She held up the letter which had been an invitation to the consultants ball. She hated the thought of such an event, and it was before Sam would be home so she'd have to go alone.

"No, no, no… You are not changing the subject here. Connie what's going on?" Zoe watched as her friend fidgeted at her desk. "He ended his relationship with Lucy and said he wanted to make a go of things here. Zoe we've never tried before and we have to or we'll never know." Zoe had never heard Connie sound so certain about anything before. "I know, and yes WE will be going to this rubbish because I'm not going alone!"

As the weeks passed Sam phoned Connie more often so they could actually speak to each other. She was sitting out on the balcony when Sam phoned. "Hey, please tell me by some amazing miracle you're going to be home for this god awful ball I have to go to tomorrow…" She knew the answer but figured it was worth a shot anyway. "I'm sorry Connie, I won't be back. I don't think I'll be home by the end of the week for you birthday either." Connie looked out over the city and leant her head back against the wall. "I know this isn't easy, but it'll get better for both of us."

They spoke for hours until Sam finally finished. "Hey don't go chatting up any young doctors tomorrow night will you?" She laughed before answering him "Oh don't worry, if I had wanted to create competition I'd have asked Cal as my date tomorrow night!" She smiled holding onto the last bit of hope of him being home soon. "I love you Connie, I promise I'll be home soon."

He put the phone down quickly so that she didn't hear where he was. He walked through the building and up to the desk. So he hadn't been completely honest with her about where he was or what he was doing, but soon it wouldn't matter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Consultant's ball

It was almost 7 and Zoe was getting changed for the ball which started in a few hours. "Max, please tell me that you have a suit to wear tonight because I don't want you to look-" Max walked into the bedroom wearing a black suit and tie. "Hope you're wearing something a little more than that." He looked at Zoe who was sitting on the edge of the bed in her underwear after getting out of the shower. "Ha ha."

Dylan was also going to the event tonight, much against his will. Rita walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Dylan was. She had on a long light pink dress which flowed down to the floor. It had some thin straps which fell just below her shoulders and made Dylan stop in his tracks. "Rita you look amazing-" "You're not so bad yourself." He was in a black suit and white shirt but felt nothing after seeing how good Rita looked.

Connie was still standing in her room at 8 o'clock and knew that Zoe would banging on her door soon. 'Get changed, smile, say hello and leave… It's all you have to do.' She kept saying it to herself but couldn't get herself to move any quicker. She finished straightening her hair so that it fell right down her back. She had a plait going across the top of her head to keep the hair from her eyes for the evening. She looked at the dress hanging on door and just wanted to climb into bed.

Connie had just got into the dress and finished her make-up when there was a knock at the door. Connie took one final look at herself. She had a long light blue strapless dress which had some small detailing in the middle of the chest. She picked up a small jacket and headed for the door where Zoe stood waiting. Zoe was in purple and she noticed that both men were in the car in almost identical suits. She smiled at noticing that, then locked the door behind her. It was going to be a long night which she could have really done without.

They had only been there for a few hours when Connie's phone began to ring. "Zoe, I'm just going outside quickly." She nodded as her friend walked away towards the exit. Zoe hated these kinds of things, but Connie really resented being here more than she did.

"Hello, Sam I can't hear you very well." She walked outside covering her ears in an attempt to block out some noise. She walked to the far wall and stood looking out over the lake. They were at some huge house for this ball which had its own forest and everything. "Connie, remind me to never miss these kind of events…" She frowned at what he was saying "Why?" She shook her head waiting for some kind of sarcastic response but instead he went quiet for a minute.

Zoe and Max had come outside for a cigarette and could have sworn they saw someone they recognised. Maybe not. "So where's Connie?" Zoe pointed over to the wall "I think Sam phoned her, she's really missing him." Zoe had told Max about what was going on as she knew he wouldn't tell anyone about it.

Connie was listening to Sam on the phone. She still didn't get why he didn't want to miss these rubbish things. "Because I could miss seeing you looking as good as you do right now." She smiled to herself "Flattery gets you nowhere, especially across borders." Sam laughed "What about if I said you should wear that colour more often?" She stopped where she was and looked out over the water again. His words sunk in and she turned back towards the house, noticing someone out of the corner of her eye.

The phone line went dead. Connie looked down at it and ignored who was standing a little way from her. "What if I said that you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I never want to be away from you again?" Connie recognised the deep voice and turned around to see Sam standing a few steps from her. "Sam?" He walked forwards towards Connie, she wasn't sure if she had drunk too much or if he was really here. She was only certain when he reached her and she put her arms around his neck. "God I missed you Con."

She leant backwards slightly and looked up to him. "I thought you couldn't get home-" "What and risk missing this? I told them I was finished and was coming home as soon as we got off the phone yesterday." Sam finally moved forward again and kissed Connie who responded and kissed him back.

Zoe and Max were still standing outside when they saw Connie kissing somebody. "Zo, either that better be Sam or she's going to regret that." Zoe looked over to where Connie was standing and saw what he meant. Connie moved back and started talking again. "Promise me you're here for good this time…" Sam looked into Connie's eyes before speaking "I promise, I'm not going anywhere that you're not."

After a few minutes the couple walked back towards the building. Zoe and Max had returned inside to Dylan and Rita who were all sitting at a table. Connie approached them and Zoe was the first to stand up "It's nice to see you again Sam!" She leant forward and gave him a hug before Connie introduced him to everyone else. This night had suddenly become a lot easier for her to enjoy.

Several drinks, songs and embarrassing stories later they were all leaving the ball and heading home. Connie stepped outside and began shivering. "Here." Sam took off his jacket and put it around Connie. She smiled as she slipped her arms inside the jacket, she really should have bought a coat with her. "Are you guys coming?" Sam looked over to where the others were jumping into a taxi together. "Actually I've got the car so I'll take us home. Thanks. I'll see you around soon?" They nodded and closed the door as Connie walked away with Sam.

"That wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be was it?" Connie pulled a face at Sam "Oh she's really cute really, you should see her when she was little, yeah thanks Sam!" He began laughing as she just smiled and rolled her eyes "I am never going to live that down-" "Oh please, they were too drunk to even remember it!" Sam began driving Connie home and stopped on her driveway. "Here we go madam" he imitated when he opened her car door. She took his hand to help her out and wandered up to her door.

"I love you Connie Beauchamp and I've never been happier then when I saw your face tonight." He moved forward and kissed Connie who stood wrapped up in his jacket. "Sam, where are you staying? You can't just sleep anywhere, stay here with me. Please?" He smiled at Connie "You didn't think I was actually going to leave tonight did you? Please I haven't seen you for 2 and half months there was no way I was leaving tonight!" Connie laughed as Sam moved forward and picked Connie up walking her inside. "Sam, I love you" he smiled before shutting the front door and walking into the house with Connie.

 **So I'm not sure if I'll continue this or not, please review as to whether you'd like more from this one or not... Any ideas would be appreciated too! Thanks, Laura xx**


End file.
